When pigs can fly
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: El tiempo los separó, una desgracias los unió. ¿Podrá ella perdonar sus faltas? ExB AH ONE-SHOT


**-¡Bella, no! –grité desesperado mientras la veía tendida en el suelo, sus ojos estaban volteados y su cuerpo se convulsionaba.**** La tomé en mis brazos y la estrujé un poco. –Bella, por favor, respóndeme.**

**James estaba ahí, pero solo se reía tontamente. **

**-Embarazada, -balbuceaba de forma estúpida una y otra vez.**

**Logré tomar mi celular y llamar al 911. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero pronto me encontré siendo apartado para que pudieran recoger a Bella. En ese momento solo deseé poder volver el tiempo y haberme quedado con ella.**

_Nueve__ años atrás: Edward tiene 13 años_

_No tenía mucho de haber llegado a Forks. Todo parecía tan diferente de Chicago. Pero mi padre Carlisle había dicho que todo sería mucho mejor aquí. Estaba por comenzar la secundaria y de cierta manera estaba nervioso. Me miré frente al espejo y suspiré profundo. 'Tú puedes con esto', me dije a mí mismo. Tomé mi mochila y salí en dirección a la parada de autobús. Mi madre me dio un vergonzoso beso frente a todos. Caminé rápidamente sin mirar a nadie realmente. No había asientos desocupados, excepto uno. Iba sentado un niño que parecía de mi edad. Era rubio, mascaba el chicle con la boca abierta y de forma ruidosa. Arrugué la nariz pero después pensé que no tenía otra opción._

_-¿Puedo sentarme? –pregunté al niño. Él me miró y se encogió de hombros._

_-Si quieres, -me senté un poco nervioso. Parecía lo que mis padres llamaban 'un chico problemático'. Pero era el único espacio disponible. –Soy James, -dijo mirándome._

_-Me llamo Edward._

_-Eres el bicho nuevo ¿cierto? Tu padre es el doctor._

_-Sí, pero no soy un bicho, -dije frunciendo el ceño._

_-Bueno, como sea._

_Así fue como comenzó mi amistad con James. Lo veía todos los días en clases y en el autobús de ida y venida. Hablábamos poco pero supe que había sido adoptado por sus tíos, que en realidad no eran sus tíos pero así lo hacían llamarlos. Tenía una prima pequeña llamada Bella, un año menor que nosotros. Entraría el próximo año en secundaria con nosotros._

_El primer año pasó con rapidez. Mis notas eran sobresalientes y en mi casa todo marchaba bien. Tenía una vida con rutina…muy aburrida. El segundo año comenzó y mi cuerpo sufrió algunos cambios los cuales mi padre explicó que eran parte de la vida. Mi cutis tenía algunas imperfecciones por aquí y por allá. Las odiaba, eso era seguro. Empecé a tener extrañas sensaciones al lado de las mujeres y mi padre de nuevo me instruyó y me dijo que tenía que controlarme. _

_Me dio 'la charla' y me dijo que debía guardarme para la persona que de verdad amara. Hasta entonces no había puesto mucha atención a otras chicas. La verdad es que en algunas ocasiones una chica o dos me hablaban sobre algo de 'salir'. Siempre les decía que tenía ocupado el fin de semana o que simplemente no quería._

_El segundo año comenzó y ciertamente vi muchos cambios en mis compañeros. Los chicos, algunos, tenían mucho acné. Otros simplemente habían crecido en tamaño. Pero las niñas eran las más notorias. A muchas les habían crecido los senos y usaban blusas escotadas y pegadas. Ninguna me atrajo realmente, todas parecían tan superficiales._

**-Dr. Cullen pase por favor a urgencias, se le necesita en urgencias. –Decía la voz del altavoz. Estaba en la sala de espera con la cara enterrada en las manos. **

**Si algo le sucedía yo… yo simple y sencillamente moriría. No podía vivir sin ella, eso era obvio. Todo era mi culpa, si simplemente hubiese aceptado. ¿Cómo había podido dejarla? ¿Acaso mis sueños y ambiciones eran más grandes que mi amor por ella? En ese entonces creí que sí. Pero ¿a quién engañaba? Yo la amo más que a mi propia vida.**

**-Edward, -levanté la mirada y ahí estaba mi madre con los ojos llorosos. -¿Qué pasó? **

**-Es Bella, creo que sufrió una sobredosis, -dije con voz débil y a punto de sufrir un colapso por el estrés.**

**¿Cómo había permitido que esa tímida y linda niña inocente se transformara en lo que era ahora? Sus hondos ojos color chocolate y su hermoso cabello castaño, largo y hermoso. Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer la primera vez que la vi.**

_Corría por el pasillo, iba tarde a clases. Primer día y llegaba tarde, estaba mojado y enojado. ¿Cómo me había quedado dormido? De pronto choqué contra algo…o alguien. Miré hacia abajo y había una niña menudita y de constitución delgada. Traía puesta ropa que le quedaba holgada y unos lentes de fondo de botella. (No sé si conozcan la expresión pero significa lentes con mucho aumento, de esos que hacen que los ojos se vean grandes.)_

_-Lo siento tanto, -dije ayudándole a levantar el gran montón de libros que traía._

_-No importa, -susurró de forma inocente._

_-¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza? _

_-Solo un poco, pero no es nada. Puedes marcharte si quieres, si vas tarde._

_-No, no importa ya. Mejor ayudo a recoger esto. Después de todo yo lo causé, -comencé a recoger los libros y vi que eran de lectura. Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Emily Bronte. Conocía a la mayoría de ellos.- ¿Te gusta leer? –le pregunté cuando terminamos de recoger._

_-Sí, mucho, -seguía hablando en susurros cortos y tímidos._

_-A mí también. He leído todos, bueno excepto algunos pero casi todos. ¿Cuál es tu favorito?_

_-Cumbres Borrascosas, -dijo haciendo un escudo con su cabello mientras guardaba los libros en su casillero. Me pareció ver que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo._

_-No me gusta ese, es trágico y el amor entre los protagonistas no es mucho de mi agrado. Prefiero amores como Lizzie y Mr. Darcy._

_-¿Has leído Orgullo y prejuicio? –dijo mirándome por primera vez. Sus ojos me dejaron eclipsados. Eran de un color chocolate único y diferente. Hermosos. Mi corazón se aceleró y mi estómago sintió mariposas._

_-Sí, -dije torpemente. Ella sonrió y su sonrisa me dejó aun más atontado. Todo en ella era perfecto._

_-Me gusta mucho esa novela, es una de mis favoritas también._

**Así fue como la conocí, la vi por primera vez en ese pasillo y sabía que estaba perdido. No entendía qué era lo que pasaba, pero mi padre me explicó que estaba enamorado. Mi mamá gritó de emoción y me abrazó. Me dijo que la llevara a comer, pero mi padre dijo que era muy pronto. Yo no lo entendía aun muy bien, pero no tardé en comprender.**

**Pasaron dos meses más y yo logré conocerla bien. Resultó ser prima de James, la pequeña Bella, como la llamaba él. Nunca me gustó la forma en la que la veía, no podía evitar sentir celos de que él por ser su primo pudiera abrazarla. Aunque en realidad lo que más hacía era golpearla y dejarla en ridículo.**

**Tuve que consolarla y sacarla del baño de niñas en varias ocasiones. Yo conocía sus secretos y ella conocía los míos. Mis temores y aflicciones. La amé casi al instante. Ella era todo lo que quería en una mujer y más.**

**Antes de terminar segundo año le pedí que fuera mi novia. Ella dijo que no sabía serlo, pero aun así aceptó. Nuestro primer beso fue en un parque, mientras comíamos un helado. Fue corto y dulce, pero para mí fue lo mejor.**

**Mi tercer año de secundaria fue duro porque ambos tuvimos muchos cambios. El cuerpo de Bella se moldeó para volverse el de toda una señorita. Sus senos crecieron, las facciones de su cara se hicieron más pronunciadas, menos aniñadas. Sus ojos iban adquiriendo profundidad mientras su conocimiento crecía. Todo en ella cambió y fue para bien, todo menos su actitud. Ella seguía siendo mi niña preciosa e inocente. Nos queríamos mucho y éramos inseparables.**

**En vacaciones grandes, después de graduarnos de secundaria, mis padres me dijeron que iríamos un mes a visitar a mis abuelos a Chicago. Era lo más largo que había estado alejado de Bella desde que nos conocimos. Le comuniqué lo que iba a hacer y noté que sus ojos se volvía****n oscuros y comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Si hubiese sabido.**

_-No te preocupes por mí Edward, disfruta tus vacaciones. Te lo mereces después de haber trabado tan duro el último año._

_-Bella, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tiemblas? –dije acariciando su mano._

_-Por nada Edward, -se puso de pie y me dio un beso rápido en los labios. –Nos vemos cuando regreses._

_Me dejó algo desconcertado su actitud, pero no pude hacer mucho pues me marchaba al día siguiente. Fue el mes más pesado y el verano más largo de la historia. Lo único que añoraba era ver a Bella. Bajé del avión e ingenuamente la busqué por el aeropuerto. Ella no sabía que regresaba ese día. Tomamos un taxi que nos llevó a casa. En cuanto llegué tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí en dirección a la casa de Bella. Cuando entré en su porche, escuché gritos y un objeto de vidrio quebrado. Justo cuando iba a tocar se abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Bella._

_Solo que no era mí Bella, ahora estaba cambiada. Su cabello largo y normalmente lacio, estaba peinado estilizadamente con bucles. Tenía una capa muy ligera de maquillaje y su ropa no era holgada, pero tampoco muy ceñida. Solo lo suficiente para hacerla lucir más hermosa de lo normal. Sin mencionar que no traía sus ridículas gafas, que para mí eran ya algo normal y otra cosa que amaba de ella. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos rojos e hinchados._

_-¡Edward! –gritó emocionada al verme. Me abrazó con tal fuerza que sentí que abrazaba a un salvavidas en lugar de a su novio. Como si fuera a la deriva._

_-Hola preciosa, ¿Qué te has hecho? –dije tomando su cabello._

_-Solo quería estar hermosa para ti. ¿No te gusta? –dijo con pánico en su rostro. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y la besé lentamente en los labios. _

_-Todo en ti me gusta, me encanta y me vuelve loco. Te diré algo más, solo cuando los cerdos vuelen dejarás de gustarme._

_-Entonces eso será nunca, -dijo sonriendo. Besé sus párpados hinchados._

_-No lo sé, la ciencia y la genética están muy avanzados, -bromeé. Ella sonrió y rió un poco._

_-Te amo Edward, -la abracé muy fuerte. Era la primera vez que me lo decía._

_-También te amo Bella, te extrañé mucho._

**Mientras mi ángel luchaba por la vida, yo recordaba con dolor todo lo que había ocasionado. Me había encerrado como una tortuga dentro de su caparazón. Todo era mi culpa, si la hubiera escuchado o presionado a hablar. Ella confiaba en mí, y ¿Cómo se lo pagué? Huyendo, huyendo de ella y de mis sentimientos. De mi avaricia por un futuro mejor.**

_-Edward, tenemos que hablar, -dijo mi padre cuando llegué de la escuela. Esta__ba a un mes de graduarme y prepararme para ir a la universidad. Sabía que viviríamos separados, pero no podía ni pensar en eso. Mucho menos Bella._

_-Claro, -tomé asiento y tomé lo que mi madre me daba._

_-Creemos que deberías ir a Yale. Metimos tu aplicación y te aceptaron._

_-Pero papá, eso está muy lejos. Creí que iría a la universidad de Washington. _

_-Lo sé, pero en Yale está la mejor escuela de medicina._

_-Pero…_

_-Basta de peros. Aquí no hay pero que valga. Te irás a estudiar a Connecticut y no se diga más._

_-¡Pero papá, Bella! –dije ahogadamente._

_-Bella es una amiga, ella lo entenderá._

_Pero entonces yo no sabía lo que era para ella. Mi padre me habló de la escuela y me hizo que la amara y deseara ir para allá más que nada. Mi madre me veía con algo de dolor. Cuando estuvimos solos al fin me dijo sus inquietudes._

_-Edward, hijo, yo sé que estás muy entusiasmado con la escuela. Pero no creo que sería bueno dejar a Bella así como así, deberías decirle desde ahora. Si no lo haces y esperas a que falte menos, puede que ella se sienta ofendida._

_-Ya le diré a su tiempo madre, no te preocupes, -ella suspiró rendida y asintió._

**Como hubiera deseado decirle, saber lo que ella iba a sufrir. Pero mi cobardía fue más y no lo hice sino hasta que faltaron dos semanas para partir y una para salir de la escuela. No podré jamás olvidar su rostro. Una mezcla entre dolor, desesperación y odio. Todo dirigido a mí.**

_-Bella, hay algo que tengo que decirte, -dije mientras tomaba su mano. Estábamos en el parque caminando y simplemente disfrutando el uno del otro._

_-¿Sí? No me digas, estás tan emocionado por tu graduación que me llevarás al baile, -sus ojos brillaron. Habíamos ido a todos los bailes de fin de curso juntos desde que nos conocimos._

_-No, es otra cosa, -ella me miró, dándome a entender que prosiguiera. –Me voy a estudiar a Connecticut. A la universidad de Yale. –Ella dejó de caminar y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-¿Cómo? –dijo con voz ronca._

_-Iré a Yale a estudiar. Mis padres mandaron la solicitud y parece que me aceptaron. Me iré en dos semanas._

_-¡¿Dos semanas?! –dijo apartando su mano._

_-Sí, una semana después de la graduación. Pero Bella, no te pongas así, seguiremos hablando._

_-Una relación a larga distancia no funciona. Aparte te necesito aquí, -sus ojos lo decían, me rogaba con su mirada._

_-No puedo quedarme, mi padre…_

_-Mi padre, mi padre, mi padre. ¿Qué acaso Carlisle controla tu vida? No lo entiendo, creí que irías a la universidad de Washington y yo te seguiría el año entrante._

_-Lo sé y créeme que discutí con él, pero está empeñado en que vaya, -la miré a los ojos y noté el cambio en su mirada. Se volvió fría y lejana._

_-Muy bien, espero que obtengas todo lo que buscas Edward. Que tengas una vida próspera._

_-Espera Bella, ¿Por qué dices eso? Seguiremos en contacto, ¿no es cierto? –ahora yo estaba rogando. Ella se mostraba tan fría e indiferente._

_-Como dije antes, una relación a larga distancia no funcionaría. No te preocupes por mí, todos me dejan, voy aprendiendo._

_Se marchó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, igual que los míos. Mi madre tenía razón. Ahora solo me quedaba convencerla de que funcionaría, que haría lo que fuera por ella._

_Pero no me pude acercar a ella ni siquiera para saludarla. Ella no me lo permitió. Era como si no fuese nada para ella. Al mirar hacia mí parecía que miraba al vacío. Era doloroso tenerla cerca pero no poder estrecharla entre mis brazos. James y yo seguíamos siendo amigos, y en una ocasión traté de hablar con ella por medio de él, o al menos saber cómo estaba._

_-Entonces Stacy me dijo que era un patán arrogante. ¡Ja! Como si ella fuera algo para mí, -decía James mientras guardaba las cosas en su casillero. Yo fingía escuchar. Contestaba con un ocasional 'ajá' 'oh' 'ah'. _

_-James, te traje los apuntes que me pediste. Jessica dijo que se los regreses el fin de semana, -la voz inconfundible de Bella me hizo elevar la mirada._

_-Ah, enana. Claro, muchas gracias. Oye, nos vamos juntos ¿cierto?_

_-Claro, -dijo sin apartar la mirada de James, mientras yo no la apartaba de su rostro. Se veía pálida y sus ojos no brillaban con la intensidad de antes. Me dolió mucho pensar que quizá yo era el causante._

_-Hola Bella, -susurré. Ella pareció no escucharme, tomó sus libros con más fuerza y se despidió de James con la mano. Suspiré rendido y James me miró. –Escucha Edward, sabes que no soy del tipo sensible de cursilerías y esas cosas. Pero Bella se encuentra realmente mal, no ha comido nada desde…bueno, desde que no están juntos. Ya sabes cómo son sus padres. Ellos no se preocupan por ella._

_-Pero no me escucha James, no me mira siquiera. No puedo hacer nada, aparte huye de mí._

_-Lo sé, mi prima es muy buena para esas cosas._

**-Edward, -me llamó mi padre. Levanté la mirada y vi que tenía cara de pesar. Pero había adoptado la máscara al dar malas noticias. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a él. –Su estado es muy delicado. ¿Sabías tú de su embarazo? **

**-Sí, me lo dijo apenas esta mañana.**

**-¿Sabes quién es el padre?**

**Como no saberlo, pensé. Mi mente viajó al pasado de nuevo, a la primera vez que la vi desde que me fui a Connecticut. La escuela nos separó y una desgracia nos unió.**

_Habían pasado tres años desde que la vi. Después de que me fui lo único que sabía de ella era lo que mi madre me decía. Su padre había muerto hacía dos años. No era la misma desde entonces, dijo mi madre. Ahora era muy apegada a James, quien al parecer no andaba en muy buenos pasos. Dejó de estudiar después de terminar la preparatoria. Todo lo que mi madre me decía eran malas noticias. Pero yo seguía amándola, como nunca había amado a nadie. Ella no hablaba conmigo o quizá no había insistido lo suficiente. Pero ahora su madre había muerto, ella no tenía a nadie. Necesitaba verla desesperadamente. Decirle que la necesitaba. Quizá sería muy tarde, pero tal vez ella encontraría compasión en su corazón y me perdonaría.__ Decidí tomarme un semestre, de todos modos estaba adelantado un año. Preparé los papeles y los entregué. Me dieron mi permiso y en cuanto pude me marché a Forks. Fue un viaje largo, prácticamente estaba atravesando de una esquina de los Estados Unidos a otra._

_Mis padres me recibieron con alegría, pero en sus ojos sabía que lamentaban la muerte de Renée. Yo mismo lo lamentaba. Mis padres me informaron que el funeral sería ese mismo día, pero si quería podía no ir y quedarme a descansar. Negué y fui a mi casa a vestirme lo más rápido que pude. Llegamos al cementerio, donde se encontraba también el padre de Bella. Había un pequeño montón de gente. En su mayoría adolecentes. Miré alrededor buscando a la niña de mis ojos, pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte._

_El padre dio el sermón y bajaron el ataúd. La gente se fue dispersando poco a poco y noté que solo quedaba una persona. Era una mujer, joven, cabello negro y muy corto. Tenía lentes oscuros. Su cuerpo me era familiar, yo conocía a esa joven. Me quedé sin aliento y no fue hasta que levantó las gafas y vi sus ojos que comprobé que era Bella. Estaba completamente cambiada. Me acerqué tambaleante, dispuesto a recibir golpes y gritos por su parte. Quizá fue por eso que me dolió aun más su reacción._

_-Bella, -dije acercándome. Ella se giró y me miró. Vi un destello en sus ojos y un sentimiento que no supe identificar. _

_-Cullen, -dijo con voz fría. Pero podía ver el dolor de la pérdida en sus ojos. Mi nombre en sus labios era como bálsamo para las heridas, pero mi apellido era como una bofetada._

_-¿Cómo estás? –dije fingiendo indiferencia ante su frialdad. Sabía que era solo una máscara._

_-Sobreviviendo, -se giró dispuesta a marcharse._

_-Espera, estoy aquí para verte. Quiero hablar contigo, te ves diferente. Aun sigues tan hermosa, -dije tratando de contentarla. Pero las palabras bonitas no sanan años de dolor._

_-Es muy tarde para hablar. James me espera, adiós Cullen._

**-Edward, -mi padre tronó los dedos frente a mí.**

**-Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste?**

**-Haremos un lavado estomacal y drenaremos su sangre para sacar toda sustancia, tardaremos toda la noche, será mejor que vayas a casa a descansar.**

**-No, no quiero irme, -dije tercamente.**

**-Edward, sabes cuan larga es una diálisis. Regresa mañana por la mañana más descansado. Tú madre te espera.**

**Como un zombi obedecí. No recuerdo como llegué, solo que cuando comencé a razonar ya estaba en mu cuarto y a segundos de caer dormido. Un sueño inundó mi mente. Uno que se repetía, atormentándome. Si tan solo hubiera notado los síntomas antes o si tan solo hubiera dicho 'Sí Bella, todo saldrá bien. Yo estaré contigo' Pero en lugar de eso huí, una vez más.**

_Fui a casa de Bella pues quería hablar con ella. Me tenía que escuchar. La noche anterior me había dejado porque tenía una fiesta con 'unos amigos' y dijo algo relacionado con que se les iba a subir. Mi madre había dicho que James no andaba en buenos pasos y temí por Bella. Ahora él y James eran inseparables. _

_Esa semana había estado tan distante. Ya tenía tres semanas en Forks y la primera pareció recuperar algo de confianza en mí. Pero de pronto, de un día para otro dejó de hablarme. Entré en su casa y la encontré llorando en la cocina._

_-¿Bella? –ella se levantó bruscamente y se golpeó. – ¿Estás bien? –dije acercándome para ver su hombro. No me dejó tocarla._

_-Sí, estoy bien, -sus ojeras eran tan pronunciadas que parecían grandes cuencas moradas. _

_-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? Escucha sé que te debo muchas explicaciones y disculpas. Pero tienes que creerme que aun te amo como antes._

_-No me mientas Edward, solo aléjate. No te necesito y yo ya no te quiero._

_-Eso es una mentira._

_-¡Solo déjame en paz! –gritó con todo el odio que sentía dentro. Después rompió en sollozos y aunque traté de consolarla no me lo permitió. Decidí dejarla por ese día, pero regresaría al siguiente._

_Y así fue, a la mañana siguiente regresé. Ella se encontraba en la sala, mirando la televisión. Me abrió la puerta y pude notar que algo había cambiado en su rostro._

_-Bella, sé que ayer estabas alterada. Pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo. Solo concédeme unos minutos. –Ella abrió la puerta y no dijo nada. Apagó el televisor y me miró. –Gracias. Escucha, sé que no debí irme. O al menos debí decirte con tiempo. Pero no tenías derecho a dejarme. A tirar todo lo que habíamos vivido por cuatro años._

_-¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme! Tú fuiste quien dañó todo, nuestros planes para el futuro, nuestra relación, ¡mi vida! Lo eras todo para mí Edward, ¿Cómo pudiste no notarlo? Cuando te fuiste quedé sola. Mis padres nunca me amaron. ¿Lo sabías? No, creo que no. Porque tu vivías en tu pequeña burbuja de felicidad donde no había nada malo. No tienes una idea de lo dañada que quedé cuando te fuiste. Lo que tú 'sufriste' no es ni la centésima parte de lo que yo pasé._

_-Tú también lo eras todo para mí, te amaba, te amo._

_-¡No, no lo hiciste! Si hubiera sido así no me habrías dejado. No hubieras permitido que me hiciera drogadicta o que… ¡o que me acostara con James mientras me drogaba, quedando así embarazada! –sus sollozos eran más bien alaridos de dolor. Fue una escena insoportable. –Te esperé en mi graduación, creí que era una ocasión especial, que quizá irías y arreglaríamos las cosas. Pero no fuiste, ni siquiera una postal, una carta o un maldito correo electrónico. Cuando mi padre murió esperé verte en el funeral, pensé que al menos tendría un consuelo. Arreglaríamos las cosas y esperaría pacientemente a que consiguieras tu sueño, y después vinieras a mí. ¡Pero no apareciste!_

_-Nunca te dije esto, pero mi madre me odiaba. Me consideraba un estorbo. Las discusiones entre mi padre y mi madre siempre eran por lo mismo. No debieron de haber tenido hijos. Yo no debí nacer. ¿Ahora comprendes lo que tu amor significaba para mí? Era mi único soporte. Mi única esperanza de una vida feliz._

_-Bella, por favor, detente. No quiero sentirme más miserable, -dije mientras me tapaba el rostro con mis manos. Había sido tan idiota._

_-Solo necesitaba amor, cariño. Lo que me habían negado toda mi vida. Lo que tú me diste desde el primer momento. Supe que a tu lado todo estaría bien. Pero no fue así, lo que tú me hiciste fue peor que mis padres. Al menos ellos no alentaron mis esperanzas. Ahora estoy aquí, embarazada de mi primo. Quien fue el único que me brindó apoyo y algo de amor. Quizá no era el señor dulzura, pero permaneció a mi lado. Hasta ahora._

_-Lo siento tanto Bella, no sabía…_

_-Es tarde para eso ¿no crees?_

_-Supongo que sí, aun así quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho y que no me rendiré hasta demostrarte que te amo._

_-Si me amas cásate conmigo y cría a este niño como si fuera tuyo. Prometo ser el ejemplar de esposa. Prometo ponerme a trabajar en lo que sea. Solo llévame lejos de aquí, de James. –sus ojos ahora eran suplicantes._

_-¿James te hizo daño? Te obligó a hacerlo ¿cierto?_

_-Fue un error, no fue mi intención. Pero podemos pretender que es tuyo. ¿Me quieres? Aquí me tienes, tómame en este momento y digamos que es prematuro. Por favor Edward._

_Debo admitir que me horroricé al pensar en tomarla en ese momento. No era de esa clase de hombres y no comprendía qué tipo de mujer era Bella, ya no. Me sentía joven para casarme y aun más para ser padre. No podría terminar mi carrera._

_-No…no puedo Bella. Lo siento mucho._

**Me desperté sudando, sintiendo mi cuerpo estremecer. Si hubiera dicho que sí, si le hubiera dicho que la amaba tanto que no me separaría de ella. Pero ****no fue así, tenía miedo. Y ahora era igual. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo pero de perderla. Sabía que no podría dormir más así que tomé una ducha y fui de vuelta al hospital. Eran las 3 de la mañana, mi padre debía seguir ahí.**

**Efectivamente así fue, me acerqué y noté que sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos.**

**-Carlisle, ¿Qué pasa? –mi corazón estaba acelerado y arrastraba las palabras. No podía ser lo que yo creía.**

**-Ella… -bajó la mirada y yo negué. –Ella ha perdido a su bebé. –En ese momento me sentí el más egoísta del mundo. Suspiré aliviado, al menos no había sido ella.**

**-¿Puedo verla? –dije con un hilo de voz. Mi padre asintió y me guió. Su habitación era pequeña pero privada, solo estaba ella. Había un gran ventanal que reflejaba la luna. Su cuerpo, menudo y delicado, estaba debajo de las mantas, hecha un ovillo y abrazándose ella misma. Me acerqué y sin pensar si ella lo quería o no me recosté detrás de ella y pasé un brazo por su cintura. No luchó y sentía como si fuera la calma después de la tormenta, o quizá la paz antes de la tormenta. Ella comenzó a llorar y la abracé con más fuerza. –Lo siento mucho Bella, no era mi intención. Hubiera dicho que sí. Eres lo más importante en mi vida, más que mi carrera o mi futuro. Sin ti no hay futuro. Si algo te hubiera pasado yo… yo simplemente no habría podido continuar. Te amo Bella y verás que todo saldrá bien, yo estaré a tu lado.**

**-Él me dijo que se haría cargo, yo creí que se refería a que lo cuidaría. Pero no fue así, tomó una jeringa y me inyectó. ¿Por qué mi bebé, Edward? Él no tenía la culpa, -sus manos se fueron a su vientre, sobre las mías. –Creí que esto cambiaría mi vida.**

**-No te tortures más Bella, él pagará lo que hizo. Yo te daré más hijos, sé que es duro ahora, pero prometo que saldremos adelantes.**

**-Tú no me amas, -dijo susurrando.**

**-Bella, claro que te amo. ¿No escuchaste? Eres mi vida, mi mundo, mi todo. Lucharé por tenerte a mi lado, ahora que sé cómo es vivir sin ti no creo que pueda soportarlo de nuevo. Y quizá una desgracia nos unió, pero nada nos separará de nuevo. Lo prometo, -besé su mejilla y ella se giró y en sus ojos vi que me perdonaba por todas las estupideces que había cometido. Besé sus labios, como había añorado hacerlo desde hacía años, y la abracé. –Bella, -dije separándome y pegando mi frente a la suya. –Los cerdos aun no vuelan. **

**Ella sonrió y una sola lágrima salió de sus ojos. La limpié con mis labios antes de volver a posarlos sobre los suyos.**

**Espero que les guste y dejen muchos, muchos reviews. :D**


End file.
